Psychic Detective
by KekeMato2560
Summary: Mata kiriku bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihat orang biasa, Mata ini bisa melihat wujud arwah mereka yang telah tiada / "Kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali mati, berulang kali lompat tapi tetap tidak bisa" / Remake / B.A.P EXO / DaeLo HunHan / CHAPTER 4 UPDATEEEE / Review Please?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Psychic detective

.

Genre :

Mystery, Horror

.

Main Cast :

Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong

Xi Luhan

Bang Yongguk

Kris

.

Rating : PG-15

.

Other Cast :

B.A.P and EXO Members

.

.

.

Drap.. Drap.. Drap..

Derap langkah yang menggema dijalanan terdengar mengusik keheningan malam. Semakin lama, langkah itu terdengar semakin cepat. Dinginnya angin malam yang membelai tengkuknya membuat seorang pria yang tengah berjalan sendirian itu menggigil pelan. Mata tajamnya mengedar, memperhatikan suasana sekitar yang terasa amat mencekam.

Dia, Xi Luhan. Meremas jemarinya yang terasa mendingin, dalam hati dirinya mengutuk sang kekasih yang membuatnya pulang sampai larut malam begini. Luhan merengut, malam ini benar-benar terasa sangat sepi, tidak ada seorang pun yang melewati jalanan ini selain dirinya.

"Oh Sehun sialan!" Umpatnya kesal. Ingatkan dia besok untuk menghajar wajah kekasihnya.

BRUK!

Langkah Luhan terhenti. Tubuhnya terasa membeku saat ini, bahkan dia merasa mulutnya menganga terlalu lebar dan akan jatuh ke tanah sebentar lagi. Dihadapannya, tergeletak satu sosok wanita yang bersimbah darah, Luhan yakin kalau bunyi keras yang tadi dia dengar berasal dari tubuh ini.. tubuh yang tadi jatuh dari gedung tinggi di sampingnya.

"Ke-kenapa–" Perkataan Luhan terhenti saat objek yang tengah dia lihat berusaha berdiri. Mendadak Luhan kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh terduduk ditanah. Matanya masih memandang horror ke arah depan.

Sosok wanita itu kembali bangkit, tidak memperdulikan wajahnya yang telah hancur dan kedua kakinya yang patah. Satu sudut bibirnya tertarik saat melihat pria dihadapannya yang seperti hendak menangis. "Kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali mati, berulang kali lompat tapi tetap tidak bisa" dan setelahnya, sosok perempuan itu berlari kearah tangga gedung untuk kembali melompat. Meninggalkan Xi Luhan yang kini sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

….

….

"Aku akan memberi uang sepuluh ribu won, tapi kalau kau berhasil menebak kartu apa yang aku pilih"

Pria berkulit tan itu tersenyum mengejek kearah temannya yang datang untuk menantang kemampuannya. Dia mengocok kartu di tangannya dan meletakkan kartu-kartu itu diatas meja dengan keadaan tertutup. Alis kanannya tertarik keatas saat melihat gelagat temannya yang sepertinya bingung harus mengambil kartu yang mana. "Kau tahu? Waktu adalah uang"

"Bersabarlah sedikit Jung Daehyun!"

Daehyun berdecih. Orang dihadapannya ini benar-benar lelet. Tangannya terulur ke samping, mengambil satu bungkus permen karet, membuka bungkusnya dan memakannya. Matanya melirik kearah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

"Silahkan di tebak!" Setelah selesai memilih kartu, pria dengan rambut sebahu itu menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan merendahkan. Huh! Mana ada orang yang bisa menebak kartu apa yang dia pegang tanpa harus melihatnya.

Daehyun kembali melayangkan senyuman penuh ejekan. Tubuhnya perlahan menyandar disandaran sofa. Kepalanya melihat keatas seakan tengah berfikir. "Kartu As? Nah sekarang berikan uangnya" Dalam hati Daehyun sudah tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi temannya yang tengah terkejut itu. Cih dasar bodoh!

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau menebak kartuku?! Kau pasti berlaku curang kan?"

Mendengar tuduhan dari temannya Daehyun bangkit dari duduknya dan memukul meja dengan keras. Tangannya meraih kerah pria dihadapannya dan mencengkramnya. "Berikan uang ku sekarang!" bentaknya penuh emosi.

Pria itu merengut takut mendengar bentakan dari Daehyun, tanpa fikir panjang dia langsung mengeluarkan uangnya dan meletakkan diatas meja. "I-Ini ku berikan! Lepaskan kearah bajuku!"

"Tsk!" Daehyun melepaskan cengkramannya. "Pergi! Jangan pernah menunjukkan wajah menyebalkanmu itu dihadapanku lagi!"

Daehyun masih tetap memasang wajah galaknya. Sampai matanya sudah tidak lagi melihat sosok pria itu lagi, dia langsung meledakkan tawanya. "Astaga hahahaha dasar bodoh" Daehyun memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri karna terlalu keras tertawa.

"Sudah puas tertawanya Jung Daehyun?" Satu sosok yang sejak tadi duduk tenang di sudut ruangan menggeleng melihat kelakuan anak muda di hadapannya. Benar-benar kekanakkan!

Daehyun berdehem sebentar. "Tadi itu lucu sekali! Yongguk hyung kau melihat wajahnya tadi? Aku hampir saja tidak bisa menahan tawa" Dia mengelap sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata. Setelahnya Daehyun berjalan mendekat kearah Yongguk. "Ada perlu apa pak tua ini kemari?"

"Pak tua katamu?! Kau cari mati ya bocah?" Yongguk hampir saja melemparkan ponsel yang tengah dia genggam, kalau saja dia tidak mengingat harga ponsel sedang mahal, sudah dipastikan kepala bocah dihadapannya akan bercucuran darah. "Ngomong-ngomong soal tadi. Memangnya kau benar-benar bisa melihat kartu?"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Seratus ribu won untuk jawabannya"

"Kau mau memerasku?!" Pelipis Yongguk berdenyut-denyut nyeri. "Cepat beritahu jawabannya atau akan ku pastikan peluru ini menembus kepalamu"

"Ow ow.. tenanglah hyung, tadi aku hanya bercanda" Daehyun mengangkat tangannya. "Ini markasku, dan aku bisa merombaknya sesuka hati. Kau lihat atap diatas sana?" Daehyun menunjuk kearah atap yang sedikit terbuka. "Aku menaruh kaca disana, dan dengan leluasa bisa melihat kartu apa yang di pilih tanpa harus ketahuan" Cengiran lebar khas milik Jung Daehyun mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Yongguk menganga. Ingatkan dia kalau pria dihadapannya ini adalah orang paling cerdas di Jepang. Ck, dasar penipu ulung. Sepertinya Yongguk harus lebih berhati-hati jika sedang berdekatan dengan Daehyun.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ada urusan apa kau kesini?" Daehyun merubah tampang bodohnya menjadi lebih serius. "Kau tahukan aku sudah malas berurusan dengan kasus-kasus mu itu"

Yongguk ikut merubah raut wajahnya. "Kali ini kasus yang berbeda. Aku hanya butuh matamu"

Daehyun terdiam. Matanya memandang lurus tepat menghujam kedua bola mata Yongguk yang balas menatapnya. "Tidak mau" ucapnya dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Yongguk didalam markasnya. Daehyun mengambil napas pelan saat dirinya sudah dihalaman luar.

Yongguk berdecak melihat Daehyun yang keras kepala telah kembali. Selalu seperti ini, Jung Daehyun selalu harus di bujuk dengan berbagai alasan dulu baru dia mau menjalankan misinya. Yongguk berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah menyusul Daehyun. Saat kakinya sudah menginjak halaman, dia segera berdiri tepat dihadapan Daehyun. "Kau harus mendengar penjelasanku dulu baru menolaknya bodoh!"

Daehyun memandang Yongguk malas. "Tidak dengar? Aku-bilang-tidak-mau" ucapnya sedikit menekan di tiap katanya.

"Dia bilang padaku kalau dia melihat ada seorang wanita yang jatuh dari lantai teratas gedung. Tapi anehnya wanita itu kembali bangkit dan melompat lagi" Yongguk menyudahi penjelasannya. "Hey Jung, wanita itu siapa kira-kira?"

"Tentu saja itu hantu!" Daehyun memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Tidak ada manusia yang akan bertahan hidup kalau melompat dari atas gedung. Ku ingatkan sekali lagi, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan hal-hal semacam itu!"

"Ayolah Jung! Kau harus membantu. Dia bilang padaku wanita itu sering muncul dihadapannya, dan itu mengganggu kehidupannya, aku akan menyelidiki siapa gadis yang bunuh diri itu dan tugasmu hanya mencari tahu kenapa arwah gadis itu gentayangan" Yongguk menatap memelas kearah Daehyun, sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang menyeramkan itu, membuat Daehyun hampir saja mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Hyung kau menjijikkan!" Daehyun berteriak, membuat gerakan seolah-olah dia akan muntah. "Arwah yang gentayangan pasti mempunyai alasan dan emosi. Dan kenapa dia menghantui, itu karna orang itu bisa melihat dirinya yang tengah bunuh diri berulang-ulang"

"Kau harus membantunya Jung" Yongguk kembali melancarkan aksinya untuk merayu Daehyun.

"Aku sudah muak berurusan dengan 'mereka' jadi aku tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kasus mu itu. Sudah cukup aku harus melihat mereka berkeliaran disekitarku dan mendengarkan permohonan mereka untuk menolongnya. Jadi intinya. Tidak" Daehyun menatap Yongguk sekilas, tersenyum mengejek dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah. Menutup pintunya kencang dan menguncinya.

Sedangkan Yongguk menggeram marah melihat kelakuan Daehyun. Tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya, menekannya untuk beberapa saat dan menempelkannya di telinga kanan.

"Halo Junhong? Ya, ini aku Yongguk hyung"

"…"

"Bisa kau rayu Jung bodoh itu untuk ikut dalam misiku?"

"…"

"Dia meninggalkanku di luar rumah miliknya dengan cara yang amat tidak sopan! Aku lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya tapi dia bersikap acuh begitu"

"…"

"Ya. Yang penting bantu aku merayunya, jika dia mau beri tahu aku"

PIPP

Yongguk menutup teleponnya. "Kau pasti akan membantuku!"

….

….

"Hai Daehyun hyung!"

Daehyun mendongak dan memutar kedua bola matanya malas saat menemukan sosok Junhong yang sudah berada di dalam rumahnya. "Lagi-lagi kau" Ucapnya sembari membuka beberapa kancing kemeja atasnya, tangannya mengibas dengan kencang kearah wajahnya. Sungguh, udara dirumah ini benar-benar sangat panas, dirinya merasa duduk didalam oven.

Junhong memberikan cengiran lebar miliknya dan berjalan mendekati Daehyun. "Seharusnya kau beruntung aku mau mengunjungi pria pengangguran seperti mu" sindirnya. Tak lupa jari telunjuknya mengarah tepat didepan wajah Daehyun, membuat Daehyun langsung menepis lengannya kasar.

"Aku tidak pernah berharap kau akan muncul disini dan lagi aku bukan pengangguran tapi mahasiswa. hah gara-gara kau populasi manusia bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat diruang ini dan sekarang aku hampir mati kepanasan" Daehyun merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja. Mulai mencoba untuk terbang kealam mimpi karna rasa kantuk mulai menyerang dirinya.

"Ya! Suruh siapa kau tidur hah!" Decak sebal keluar dari bibir Junhong. Dia segera merogoh tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan dua kaleng minuman dingin dari dalam sana. "Bangunlah dasar pemalas! Aku punya dua kaleng minuman"

Mendengar kata 'minuman' membuat Daehyun segera mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya berbinar saat menemukan minuman kesukaannya berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya. "Apa ini gratis?"

Junhong menghela napas dan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku memberikannya secara cuma-cuma untukmu karna aku tahu kau tidak akan sanggup membayarnya" Junhong mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan yang berada tepat di hadapan Daehyun dan menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas kursi.

"Kau kira aku semelarat itu?" Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Junhong.

Junhong terdiam sebentar dan mengangguk. "Kau memang terlihat sangat melarat"

"Terserah kau sajalah. Kalau tidak ada keperluan yang penting lebih baik kau pergi saja" Daehyun menyandarkan dirinya kekursi sembari menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Kau mengusirku?!"

"Iya. Aku mengusirmu"

"APA?!" Mata Junhong melotot sebal. Ingin sekali dia melemparkan meja dihadapannya ini ke arah wajah Daehyun, tapi saat mengingat untuk apa dia kesini, Junhong berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. "Benar-benar tidak tahu di untung" cibirnya.

"Aku tahu kau kemari untuk merayuku seperti pak tua itu. Tapi maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik" ucap Daehyun pelan. Matanya menyusuri wajah Junhong yang terlihat gusar. "Jadi pergilah sebelum aku menendangmu keluar seperti pak tua itu"

"Kau itu benar-benar menyebal–"

TOK TOK TOK

Daehyun dan Junhong menghentikan perdebatan sengit mereka dan menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka. Memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda manis yang kini tengah menunduk memberi hormat kearah mereka. "Maaf, anda siapa?" Tanya Daehyun berusaha ramah. Membuat Junhong di sampingnya merasa ingin muntah saat itu juga.

"Namaku Yoo Youngjae. Kedatangan ku kesini untuk meminta bantuan atas kasus yang menimpa sepupuku" Youngjae menatap dua orang di hadapannya dengan pandangan memelas. "Tolonglah bantu sepupuku, dia benar-benar merasa frustasi saat ini"

"Kau yang menelpon Yongguk hyung bukan?" Junhong bertanya antusias.

Youngjae mengangguk. "Benar, aku yang menelpon Yongguk hyung. Dia menyuruhku untuk meminta bantuan kepada Jung Daehyun. Jadi bisakah kau membantu sepupuku? Aku mohon"

Junhong melirik kearah Jung Daehyun khawatir. Dia sangat kenal watak keras kepala pria disampingnya ini, sekali tidak maka tetap tidak. Dan Junhong takut Daehyun akan menjawab 'Kalau soal itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ku' atau 'Selamat berjuang' yang akan menyebabkan Youngjae menangis ditempat.

"Wah kasihan sekali sepupu anda. Pasti dia sangat ketakutan. Baiklah aku akan bersedia membantu menyelesaikan masalah anda"

Junhong bisa merasakan mulutnya akan jatuh ketanah dan matanya akan melompat keluar sebentar lagi. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka bahwa sosok keras kepala Jung Daehyun akan bersikap sok baik seperti itu kepada orang lain. 'Kenapa sikapnya sangat bertolak belakang? Tadi saat aku yang memohon dia bahkan hampir menendangku keluar dari rumahnya' gerutu Junhong dalam hati.

"Tapi aku tidak membantu secara cuma-cuma. Biayanya sebesar dua ratus ribu won ditambah seluruh pengeluaranku saat membantu anda, bagaimana?"

Youngjae yang mendengar itu segera membungkukkan badannya. "Terima kasih banyak karena mau membantuku" bibirnya melukiskan satu senyuman yang amat manis. "Kalau begitu ini alamat apartemen yang menjadi lokasi penampakan hantu beserta nomor teleponku. Aku mohon bantuan anda" Youngjae meletakkan sebuah kertas yang sudah dia siapkan sejak tadi dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang yang tadi Daehyun sebutkan. Setelahnya Youngjae langsung pamit untuk pergi. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

Saat sosok Youngjae benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu rumahnya, lengan panjang Daehyun segera mengambil uang yang sejak tadi dia incar dan mengipas-ngipaskannya pada wajahnya.

"Aku masih ingat beberapa waktu yang lalu kau mati-matian berusaha menolak kasus ini. Tapi sekarang? Cih.. bahkan kau menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu" Junhong mengeluarkan suaranya setelah diam cukup lama. Matanya memandang malas ke arah Daehyun yang masih betah mengibas-ngibaskan uang pada wajahnya.

"Sekarang sedang masa promosi jasaku untuk pria manis. Dan lagi–" Daehyun kembali memasang wajah kepanasannya. "–Saat ini aku setengah mati ingin beli kipas angin"

….

…..

"APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Yongguk mengorek telinganya yang terasa berdengung setelah mendengar teriakan kencang dari atasannya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati asistennya tengah bergetar ketakutan.

"Hah! Untung saja masalahnya tidak merembet kemana-mana! Kalian tahukan kalau hal itu dapat menimbulkan masalah untuk diri kalian sendiri? Melanggar aturan saat di TKP adalah hal yang tidak termaafkan bagi seorang polisi!"

Dengan sangat tidak sopannya Yongguk mengambil satu puntung rokok dari dalam sakunya, menyalakannya dengan api dan menghisap rokoknya pelan. "Asal kau tahu pak Kang, petugas di lokasi sangat lelet. Aku ingin sekali menembaki mereka semua karna bertindak tidak kompeten"

"Yongguk-ah.."

"DASAR BODOH! LAIN KALI GUNAKAN OTAKMU SEBELUM BERTINDAK!" Rasanya pak Kang ingin sekali menjambak rambut bawahannya ini. Selalu saja bertindak ceroboh dan sesuka hati. Membuat semuanya kacau saja. "Semuanya sudah diatur dan kau harus bertindak sesuai prosedur yang ada. Walaupun kau melihat pelakunya sekalipun, kau harus tetap melakukan pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu!"

"Dan membiarkan pelakunya melarikan diri? Kurasa itu tindakan paling bodoh yang pernah ada. Lain kali berfikirlah secara logis dan jangan memaksakan logikamu itu padaku!" setelahnya Yongguk segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan sang atasan.

"Bang Yongguk!"

"Tunggu dulu Himchan"

Himchan menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak mengejar Yongguk dan menoleh kebelakang. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat sang atasan yang tengah memandangnya serius.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa memindahkanmu kebagian lain, kau bisa menghancurkan masa depanmu jika terus bekerja dengan orang itu"

Tanpa diketahui sang atasan, Himchan mengepalkan telapak tangannya kesal. Dia memandang dingin pak Kang dan tersenyum miring. "Maaf pak Kang, Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berfikir bahwa bekerja dengan Yongguk akan merusak masa depanku, kalau begitu aku permisi!"

….

….

"Maaf aku terlambat, tadi ada pekerjaan yang masih harus ku kerjakan" Youngjae bergegas duduk diatas sofa yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Dia tersenyum meminta maaf pada dua orang dihadapannya yang sepertinya sudah bosan menunggu dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku maklumi karna kau pasti orang yang sangat sibuk"

Youngjae menatap pria dengan setelan jas rapi yang dia kenakan. "Apa kau Kim Suho? Teman Luhan hyung?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Suho tersenyum tipis. "Ya, Aku Kim Suho" ujarnya ramah. Dia melirik kearah samping, tepat dimana ada satu sosok lagi yang masih tenang dalam duduknya. "Dan dia Oh Sehun, kekasih Luhan hyung"

Youngjae tersenyum kikuk saat melihat tatapan dingin itu menghujam dirinya. Dia menggeliat resah dalam duduknya dan berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana. "Untuk masalah Luhan hyung.. aku sudah meminta bantuan seorang paranormal" jelasnya.

Suho mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar hal itu. "Kau meminta bantuan orang seperti itu? Apa kau yakin orang seperti itu bisa membantu Luhan hyung?" Suho bertanya tidak yakin. Yah, menurutnya tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi dengan Luhan. Yang perlu mereka lakukan adalah memanggil psikiater karna bisa saja mental Luhan mengalami gangguan. Tapi karna dia ingat Youngjae adalah sepupu Luhan, jadi Suho hanya bisa diam saja tanpa berniat menyuarakan protesnya.

"Ya.. Aku mempercayakan segalanya pada paranormal itu" Youngjae memandang Suho yakin. "Lagi pula aku sangat yakin Luhan hyung seperti itu karna melihat hal yang diluar akal manusia"

"Sepertinya kau sangat yakin akan hal itu" Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya, masih dengan wajah datarnya dia menatap Youngjae. "Bisa saja bukan Luhan mengalami gangguan mental?"

"Kau menganggap sepupuku sudah gila?!" Bentak Youngjae tidak terima. Dia menggeram, bertanya dalam hati kenapa Luhan bisa betah dengan orang dingin seperti itu.

"Bisa saja terjadi bukan?"

"Aku yakin sepupuku tidak gila! dan kau–"

KRING KRING!

Youngjae menghentikan kata-katanya saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Dia menatap layar ponselnya dan terkejut saat melihat nama Luhan tengah menelpon dirinya. Dengan cepat Youngjae menekan tombol 'Answer'

"Halo Luhan hyung?"

"Youngjae.." Terdengar suara lirih di sebrang sana. "Pulanglah ku mohon"

"K-kau kenapa hyung?" Youngjae berujar panik. Hatinya langsung di kerubungi rasa khawatir yang amat besar.

"Ada seseorang dikamarku.. Sosoknya tidak terlihat tapi aku bisa merasakan ada seseorang disini–" Diam sebentar. Luhan mengedarkan seluruh pandangan matanya ke sekitar kamar dan air matanya meluncur dengan deras setelahnya. "Ada suara langkah kaki, air mengalir dari keran sendirinya.. hiks aku ketakutan Youngjae, tolong aku! Tolong!"

Youngjae berdiri dari duduknya dan meraih tas yang dia bawa. "Aku akan segera pulang!"

….

….

"Ya! Jung Daehyun tunggu aku!"

Daehyun mengerang kesal. Dia berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang. "Kalau aku mengikuti langkah kakimu yang lelet itu, bisa-bisa matahari sudah tenggelam pun aku tidak akan sampai sampai tujuan. Lagi pula memangnya aku mengajakmu?"

Junhong melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya kearah Daehyun. "Tapi seingatku kau juga tidak melarangku untuk ikut!" Ujar Junhong tidak mau kalah. Memulai kembali berdebatan tidak penting mereka.

"Terserah" Tanpa berniat membalas perkataan Junhong, Daehyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Dia mendongak, menatap gedung tinggi dihadapannya yang semakin dekat, dan mendadak berhenti saat dirinya merasakan sesuatu. "Sudah sampai"

Junhong ikut mendongak. "Kau melihat 'sesuatu' hyung?" Tanyanya. Mata sipitnya beralih menatap Daehyun yang tampak sedang fokus melihat keatas gedung. Apa yang sebenarnya mata itu lihat?

"Seseorang gadis berambut panjang" Gumam Daehyun pelan namun masih mampu didengar oleh Junhong.

"Yang kau lihat adalah arwah seorang gadis berumur dua puluh tahun. Dan dia terjun dari apartemen ini karena putus asa"

Daehyun dan Junhong segera menoleh keasal suara dan mereka terkejut saat mendapati ada seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. "Anda siapa?" Daehyun bertanya dingin.

Pria itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan kartu namanya. "Maaf aku tiba-tiba menegur kalian, Nama ku Kris dan aku bekerja sebagai paranormal"

Daehyun terdiam. Sedangkan Junhong menerima kartu nama itu dan membacanya. "Paranormal Kris?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, itu aku. Kalian pasti menganggapku mencurigakan. Tapi.. Mataku ini bisa 'melihatnya'–" Kris menatap lurus kearah Daehyun. "–Mataku ini bisa melihat arwah mereka yang sudah meninggal"

DEG

Junhong langsung menatap kearah Daehyun yang masih betah berdiam diri. 'Kemampuan yang sama seperti Daehyun hyung?!'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga ^^ karna saya penasaran dengan genre Horror dan mystery akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk me remake komik dengan judul psychic detective yakumo. Saya juga sedang tidak ada ide untuk melanjutkan ff Reincarnation hehehe maafkan saya karna saya sedang tidak bisa melanjutkan ff itu.

Saya dan author lainnya juga mem-post ff di wordpress. Silahkan berkunjung ke :

.com [Hilangkan tanda kurung]

Jika reviewnya melebihi 15 saya akan melanjutkannya, tapi jika tidak maka saya akan menghapus ff ini :) terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Psychic detective

.

Genre :

Mystery, Horror

.

Main Cast :

Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong

Xi Luhan

Bang Yongguk

Kris

.

Rating : PG-15

.

Other Cast :

B.A.P and EXO Members

.

.

.

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA…

Junhong ikut mendongak. "Kau melihat 'sesuatu' hyung?" Tanyanya. Mata sipitnya beralih menatap Daehyun yang tampak sedang fokus melihat keatas gedung. Apa yang sebenarnya mata itu lihat?

"Seseorang gadis berambut panjang" Gumam Daehyun pelan namun masih mampu didengar oleh Junhong.

"Yang kau lihat adalah arwah seorang gadis berumur dua puluh tahun. Dan dia terjun dari apartemen ini karena putus asa"

Daehyun dan Junhong segera menoleh keasal suara dan mereka terkejut saat mendapati ada seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. "Anda siapa?" Daehyun bertanya dingin.

Pria itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan kartu namanya. "Maaf aku tiba-tiba menegur kalian, Nama ku Kris dan aku bekerja sebagai paranormal"

Daehyun terdiam. Sedangkan Junhong menerima kartu nama itu dan membacanya. "Paranormal Kris?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, itu aku. Kalian pasti menganggapku mencurigakan. Tapi.. Mataku ini bisa 'melihatnya'–" Kris menatap lurus kearah Daehyun. "–Mataku ini bisa melihat arwah mereka yang sudah meninggal"

DEG

Junhong langsung menatap kearah Daehyun yang masih betah berdiam diri. 'Kemampuan yang sama seperti Daehyun hyung?!'

.

~LIGHT AFTER DARK~

.

Kris tersenyum simpul saat tidak mendapatkan balasan dari kedua pemuda di depannya. Matanya beralih menatap ke atas, sedetik kemudian senyuman diwajahnya memudar, digantikan raut wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Terkadang bisa melihat itu kejam..karena kita jadi tahu hal-hal yang sebaiknya tidak kita ketahui" Berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas. Kris melirik ke arah sampingnya. "Aku harus segera pergi. Maaf sudah berbicara yang tidak-tidak"

"Tidak apa-apa" Junhong tersenyum kikuk dan balas membungkukkan badannya.

Kris berbalik dan mulai berjalan pelan, namun saat baru beberapa langkah dia menoleh ke belakang. "Aku punya firasat kalau kita akan kembali bertemu suatu saat nanti" setelahnya, dia kembali melihat kedepan. Meninggalkan dua sosok yang masih berdiri terpaku disana.

"Hey Jung.. apa benar yang dia bicarakan tadi?" Junhong menatap Daehyun penasaran.

Daehyun melangkah mendekati apartemen itu dan menyentuh tembok apartemen yang menjulang tinggi. "Memang benar..disini ada arwah seorang gadis yang sudah meninggal" ucapnya lirih. Tangannya yang tidak menyentuh tembok tengah merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi seseorang.

"Hey pak tua, bisa kau bantu aku?"

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT PAK TUA?"

Daehyun terkekeh pelan mendengar teriakan disebrang sana. Selalu seperti ini jika dia memanggil Yongguk dengan sebutan pak tua, ck memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Sedangkan Junhong tengah menghela napas, dia sudah tahu pasti siapa yang Daehyun hubungi sekarang.

"Sudahlah. Aku sedang malas melayani mulut besarmu itu hyung"

"KAU!"

"Kau ingat kasus yang kau tawarkan padaku waktu itu? Sekarang aku sedang berada di depan apartemen yang kau ceritakan. Jadi, bisa kau cari tahu di apartemen ini pernah terjadi kasus bunuh diri atau tidak? Jika kau sudah menemukannya tolong beritahu aku"

"SEJAK KAPAN AKU JADI PEMBANTUMU? BERANI SEKALI KAU MENYURUH ORANG YANG LEBIH TUA!"

Daehyun memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. Beruntung tadi dia sudah menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, kalau tidak telinganya pasti akan berdengung sakit sekarang. "Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah. Aku berhenti menangani kasus ini dan anggap kita tidak pernah kenal" Daehyun baru saja akan mengakhiri panggilannya tapi suara disebrang sana membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Aiss! Baiklah-baiklah! Aku akan mencarikan informasinya untukmu!"

PIP

Daehyun kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. "Aku akan pulang" Ucapnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Junhong.

Sedangkan Junhong langsung mengekor dibelakang Daehyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut."Kau tidak mengajakku pulang bersama?!"

"Tidak"

Junhong mendengus, memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan perdebatan mereka."Menyebalkan!"

…..

…..

Yongguk membuang puntung rokoknya yang sudah pendek. Dia mengerang sembari melirik ke arah jendela besar di ruangannya. Hujan. Yongguk kembali mengerang untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Dia benci dengan hujan. Sungguh membencinya karena hujan semua pekerjaannya akan menjadi lebih sulit dibanding sebelumnya.

Setelah puas memandangi hujan, pandangan Yongguk beralih pada asistennya yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya."Hey Himchan. Apa kau sudah menemukan informasinya?"

Himchan mendongak dan mengangguk. "Di sana memang pernah menjadi lokasi bunuh diri seorang gadis bernama Han Minkyung. Dia masih berumur dua puluh tahun. Aku juga mendapat informasi kalau dia menempati apartement itu" Jeda sebentar. Himchan mengklik suatu link yang memuat berita bunuh diri yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam. "Sebelum dia bunuh diri, dia juga menjadi korban pemerkosaan"

Mendengar hal itu Yongguk buru-buru mengarahkan pandangannya pada laptop yang sedang Himchan gunakan. Matanya melebar saat melihat foto gadis yang sedang mereka bicarakan."I-Itu.."

"Kenapa?"Himchan mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Apa kau mengenalnya?"

mengalihkan tatapannya pada jendela dan dia menggeram marah. "Aku pernah menangani kasus gadis itu dulu. Tapi entah kenapa kasus itu tiba-tiba saja di tutup tanpa keterangan lebih lanjut" Dia menghela napas. "Setelahnya aku di alihkan untuk menangani tugas lain dan sampai saat ini kasus itu tidak pernah di buka lagi"

"Apa pelaku pemerkosaannya belum tertangkap?"

"Belum. Sampai saat ini pihak kepolisian menganggap kasus ini sudah selesai" Yongguk menatap Himchan dengan pandangan sulit di artikan. "Dan alasan dia bunuh diri.. pihak kepolisian hanya menyimpulkan kalau gadis itu terkena serangan jiwa"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa begitu!" Himchan mencengkram kaus yang sedang dia kenakan.

Yongguk terkekeh dan mengambil puntung rokok dari dalam sakunya. "Asal kau tahu Himchan, hukum bisa di kendalikan oleh orang yang mempunyai uang" dan dia menyalakan rokoknya sembari berlalu meninggalkan Himchan yang tampak kesal.

…..

…..

"Luhan hyung harus makan setidaknya untuk satu suapan" Youngjae kembali memelas sembari menyodorkan satu sendok bubur yang baru saja dia buat. Tatapan matanya begitu khawatir saat melihat sepupunya tengah meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. "Hyung–"

"PERGI! Hiks! Kumohon pergi dan jangan ganggu aku.." Luhan menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuh itu bergetar saat matanya melihat satu sosok yang mengerikan tengah berdiri di belakang Youngjae. "Pergi hiks pergi"

Youngjae menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meletakkan mangkuk bubur itu di atas meja nakas milik Luhan. "Baiklah aku akan pergi.. tapi hyung harus berjanji akan menghabiskan buburnya saat aku kembali" ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan Luhan sendirian didalam kamarnya.

Bunyi pintu yang tertutup membuat Youngjae kembali menghela napasnya lelah. Lama dia berdiam diri di depan pintu untuk mencari cara agar sepupunya bisa kembali beraktifitas secara normal.

"Luhan hyung…"

…..

…..

Junhong menempelkan sisi kanan wajahnya pada meja. Dia bergumam kecil dan kemudian mengerang kesal. Mata sipitnya memandang lurus ke arah seorang pria yang nampak asik berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Lama dia ada di posisi itu sampai akhirnya dia menegakkan tubuhnya. "Daehyun hyung!"

"Jangan ganggu aku Junhong" Daehyun berkata datar tanpa mengalihkan kedua matanya pada Junhong. jemarinya masih asik menari mengetikkan beberapa kata yang bisa membantunya menemukan sebuah petunjuk.

"Han Minkyung" Junhong kembali bergumam. "Aku sudah mendengar semua penjelasannya dari Yongguk. Ckck aku benar-benar merasa sangat kesal"

Tidak ada balasan dari Daehyun.

"Setelah di perkosa dia melaporkan kasusnya pada polisi. Gadis itu sungguh mempunyai keberanian yang besar, kalau aku pasti akan tutup mulut tanpa mau membongkar semuanya pada publik"

Mendengar kata-kata Junhong membuat Daehyun mendongak. Dia terdiam sebentar sebelum matanya menatap tepat ke dalam mata Junhong. "Kira-kira..apa yang membuatnya bunuh diri Junhong-ah?"

Junhong berfikir sebentar. "Mungkin karena rasa malu yang harus dia tanggung? Kau tahu bukan korban perkosaan selalu mendapat ejekan bukannya empati dari masyarakat" jawabnya. "Tapi hyung..kenapa arwahnya masih gentayangan sampai sekarang?"

Daehyun mematikan laptopnya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Dia menatap lurus ke atas seakan tengah berfikir. "Setiap arwah yang gentayangan mempunyai alasannya masing-masing. Salah satunya adalah karena urusan mereka di dunia belum selesai"

"Apa dendam juga termasuk?"

"Hm.."

"Kalau dilihat dari kasusnya.. aku yakin arwah gadis itu gentayangan karena pelaku pemerkosaannya belum tertangkap" Junhong mengajukan pemikirannya. "Hyung.. apa kau bisa berbicara dengan arwah? Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita bertanya langsung siapa pelakunya?"

"Tidak bisa" Daehyun membuka sebuah kotak kecil berisikan air. Jari telunjuk tangannya mengarah pada mata kirinya dan melepas sebuah kontak lens berwarna hitam dari matanya. "Kita harus mempunyai bukti untuk menangkap pelakunya. Dan setelahnya arwah gadis itu pasti akan tenang"

Junhong mengiyakan dalam hati. Matanya menatap lurus pada kedua bola mata Daehyun yang berbeda warna. Sebelah mata itu..

berwarna merah pekat seperti darah..

"Aku pasti akan menemukan pelakunya" Daehyun berkata penuh keyakinan.

…..

…..

"Aku berencana untuk mendatangkan psikiater kenalan ku untuk mengobati Luhan"

Suho menoleh dan tersenyum kecut mendengar penuturan dari seorang pria yang masih setia memasang wajah datarnya. Dia mengangkat bahu, mencoba untuk tidak perduli pada rencana kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"Dia pasti sangat tertekan dan terkena gangguan mental" Sehun kembali panjangnya sibuk menuang bir pada gelas minumannya.

Suho pada akhirnya memutuskan duduk di hadapan Sehun dan menatap pria itu serius. "Kau menganggap kekasihmu sendiri sudah gila?" dia mendelik kesal. "Kalau Youngjae sampai tahu dia pasti akan sangat marah padamu Oh Sehun" ucapnya.

"Aku tidak perduli" Sehun meminum birnya perlahan. "Aku tidak percaya pada yang namanya hantu. Kau kira hal seperti itu ada? Cih. Memuakkan"

"Seandainya hantu itu menampakkan wajahnya di hadapanmu, apa kau masih akan beranggapan bahwa hantu itu tidak ada?" Tanya Suho.

"Tidak ada yang namanya hantu Kim Suho" Sehun berucap geram. "Kau seperti anak kecil saja"

"Ya ya..terserah mu sajalah tuan Oh Sehun. Aku tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusan kau dan Luhan" Suho menatap datar ke arah Sehun. "Aku pergi" Ucapnya sebelum melenggang keluar meninggalkan ruang kerja milik Sehun.

…..

…..

Yongguk mengetuk-ngetuk meja dihadapannya dengan bosan. Sudah hampir 30 menit dia menunggu, namun sosok Jung Daehyun belum juga muncul. Matanya kembali melirik ke arah jam tangan yang dia gunakan. "Hey Kim kau telepon bocah sialan itu untuk segera datang? Apa dia kira aku adalah pria pengangguran yang tidak punya pekerjaan?"

Himchan menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pundak kokoh milik Yongguk. "Aku baru saja menghubungi Jung Daehyun 5 menit yang lalu. Dia bilang sebentar lagi akan sampai, bersabarlah sedikit Bang Yongguk"

"Aku akan benar-benar menghajar bocah sialan itu kalau dia tidak segera datang"

"Siapa yang kau sebut bocah sialan pak tua?"

"TENTU SAJA KAU!" Yongguk berteriak marah. Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada sosok Jung Daehyun yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah sok tidak bersalahnya. "DARI MANA SAJA KAU JUNG BODOH? KAU TAHU INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA?"

"Jam 5 sore?" Daehyun berkata dengan tenang tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun.

"KAU–"

"Sudahlah aku ke sini bukan untuk mendengarkan ocehan mu Yongguk hyung" Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan, dia duduk di hadapan Yongguk sembari memasang wajah datarnya. "Berikan aku alamat rumah orang tua korban"

Yongguk menggeram. "Berikan datanya Kim Himchan"

Himchan mengangguk sembari memberikan sebuah dokumen dengan map berwarna merah kepada Daehyun. "Aku menemukan beberapa informasi tentang korban, disana juga tertera alamat rumah orang tuanya"

Daehyun mengambil map berwarna merah itu dan membukanya. "Apa kau sudah tahu siapa pelaku yang memperkosanya dulu?"

Yongguk menggeleng. "Kepolisian menutup rapat akan kasus ini. Aku sudah mencari informasi tapi sepertinya kasus ini benar-benar di sembunyikan"

"Ku rasa kita harus bertanya kepada ketua kepolisian" Himchan memberikan pendapatnya namun Yongguk segera menggeleng tidak menyetujui. "Kenapa? Bukankah akan lebih mudah kalau kita bertanya langsung padanya? Yang aku tahu, beliau lah yang menangani masalah ini dulu"

"Jangan bertindak ceroboh Kim Himchan. Bagaimana pun kasus itu sudah di tutup dan kita tidak punya hak untuk mengungkitnya kembali, kecuali kita mempunyai bukti yang kuat untuk membuktikan siapa dalang di balik semua ini"

"Tapi–"

Daehyun membuka suaranya, berusaha menengahi kedua orang dewasa di hadapannya yang malah berdebat. "Aku akan menyuruh Junhong untuk mendatangi rumah orang tua korban"

Yongguk menatap Daehyun. "Kenapa bukan kau saja?"

"Aku ada urusan lain yang harus ku selesaikan" Daehyun berdiri dari duduknya. Dan bersiap melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Urusan apa? seharusnya kau lebih fokus untuk menuntaskan kasus ini bukannya malah mengurusi urusanmu yang lain Jung Daehyun!" Yongguk berteriak kesal.

"Urusan ku dengan arwah perempuan itu" Daehyun berjalan santai kearah pintu, namun sebelum dia benar-benar keluar Daehyun menoleh ke belakang. "Apa kau mau ikut aku? Siapa tahu hantu perempuan itu mau berkenalan dengan mu pak tua"

Himchan bergidik ngeri dan menatap Yongguk seolah mengatakan 'Tidak' dan 'Jangan ikuti dia'.

Yongguk berdehem."Aku akan mengurusi urusan lain, kau pergilah berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti itu, aku tidak mau ikut campur"

Daehyun menyeringai mendengarnya."Kau takut ya pak tua?"

"Tentu saja tidak!Aku memang ada urusan lain yang lebih penting"

"Yasudah kalau begitu.."Daehyun mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli. Dia menyeringai kecil sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Hey pak tua, ada hantu kecil yang sedang bergelayut di lehermu"

Himchan melotot dan dia buru-buru menjauhi Yongguk. Sedangkan Yongguk hanya diam tidak bergerak.

Daehyun semakin menyeringai dan dia melenggang pergi dengan tawa yang menggelegar.

"Sialan kau Jung!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Awalnya saya berencana untuk tidak meneruskan ff ini karena komik spychic detective nya menghilang entah kemana. Jadi saya kehilangan semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini.

Tapi semuanya tergantung di vote, ff ini layak lanjut atau tidak?

Kalau yang meminta lanjut 10 orang lebih saya akan melanjutnya.

Akhir kata..

Review Please?


	3. Light after Dark

Title : Psychic Detective

.

Genre :

Mystery, Horror

.

Main Cast :

Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong

Xi Luhan

Bang Yongguk

Kris

.

Rating : PG-15

.

Other Cast :

B.A.P and EXO Members

.

.

.

'Pergilah temui ayah Han Minkyung, dan dengarkan cerita tentang kejadian itu'

Junhong menatap secarik kertas yang bertuliskan alamat orang tua Han Minkyung, dia menghela nafas. Padahal yang akan dia lakukan hanya bertemu dengan orang tua korban, tapi entah mengapa rasanya begitu berat.

"Setidaknya aku harus membantu menyelesaikan masalah ini" Junhong berucap pelan. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia sudah tiba di tempat tujuan, sebuah rumah kecil dipinggiran kota Seoul. Terlihat seperti tidak pernah di urus. "Semangat Choi Junhong" Junhong berucap untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Ting Tong..

"Iya tunggu sebentar"

Junhong mengambil nafas panjang untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Siapa?"

"Aku Choi Junhong, teman Minkyung-ssi" Junhong menunduk sopan.

Wanita dengan garis keriput yang begitu kentara diwajahnya terdiam sesaat. Dia membuka pintunya lebar, mempersilahkan Junhong masuk kedalam rumahnya. "Kau tunggulah disini, aku akan membuatkan minuman"

Junhong mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia duduk disebuah sofa tua yang berada diruang tengah di rumah sederhana ini. Matanya mengedar, dan dia akhirnya menemukan sebuah foto gadis cantik dengan senyuman lebar yang terpajang disudut ruangan.

'Itu pasti Han Minkyung, jadi seperti inilah wajahnya' Junhong menutup matanya sesaat. Menahan sesak didadanya saat dia harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa gadis itu mati karena bunuh diri.

"Kau bukan temannya Minkyung kan? Mau apa kau kemari?"

Junhong tersentak kaget, dia menatap lekat kearah wanita tua yang kini sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi teman Minkyung, Junhong-ssi"

Junhong menunduk dalam. 'Aku bahkan sudah ketahuan, padahal belum sepuluh menit aku disini. Bagaimana ini Daehyun' Junhong akhirnya memberanikan diri mendongak, membalas tatapan wanita didepannya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa anda membiarkan aku masuk? Padahal anda tahu aku bukan teman Minkyung-ssi"

Wanita itu mengalihkan tatapannya. "Hanya firasat. Aku merasa kalau Minkyung menyuruhku untuk membiarkanmu masuk" ucapnya pelan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah membohongi anda" Junhong meremas celana kain yang tengah ia gunakan. "Sebenarnya aku belum pernah bertatap muka secara langsung dengan Minkyung-ssi. Apa yang akan ku ceritakan ini, terlepas dari percaya atau tidak, kuharap anda mau mendengarkannya sampai selesai"

Wanita itu terdiam. Dia mengangguk. "Silahkan bercerita"

"Sebenarnya.. arwah Han Minkyung masih bergentayangan di dunia ini. Kalau bisa, aku ingin membebaskan Minkyung-ssi, tapi untuk itu aku harus bisa memastikan apa alasan dibalik kematiannya" Jeda sebentar. "Misalnya, sesuatu yang ditinggalkan Minkyung-ssi sebelum dia meninggal. Apa saja boleh. Aku ingin melihatnya"

"Anakku sudah meninggal"

Junhong menatap lurus kedepan. Seolah melihat sosok Minkyung yang kini tengah tersenyum sedih. "Orang yang sudah meninggal memang tidak mungkin bisa kembali lagi.. tapi apa anda tidak ingin tahu apa yang dirasakan Minkyung-ssi disaat-saat terakhirnya?"

Junhong bisa melihat ada gurat kesedihan di wajah wanita itu. "Mungkin saja kematian Minkyung-ssi bukan disebabkan karena bunuh diri atau ada alasan lain yang menyebabkan kematiannya"

…..

…..

Junhong menggenggam dengan erat sebuah buku yang kini berada ditangannya, dia menunduk. Buku ini adalah buku harian milik Han Minkyung.

'Kau yang pertama kali bilang kematian Minkyung bukan disebabkan oleh kasus pemerkosaan itu. Minkyung adalah anak yang kuat, aku masih ingat saat dia dengan berani melaporkan kasusnya kepada pihak kepolisian padahal rasa malu yang harus dia tanggung akan begitu berat saat kasusnya mencuat dihadapan publik'

Masih teringat jelas olehnya kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir ibu Minkyung. Sosok rapuh itu menangis sembari menceritakan putri semata wayangnya. Bagaimanapun rasa sakit di tinggal oleh orang terkasih tidak akan bisa hilang dengan cepat.

"Kau akan terjatuh kalau kau berjalan dengan cara seperti itu"

Junhong tersentak kaget. "D-Daehyun? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Urusanku dengan Yongguk hyung sudah selesai. Aku cukup lama mengenalmu, kau adalah orang ceroboh yang selalu terkena masalah, jadi aku kesini untuk melihatmu"

"Begitu ya.." Junhong bergumam lirih.

Daehyun menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Jangan bilang kalau kau langsung diusir keluar? Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak dibukakan pintu?"

Junhong tidak membalas perkataan Daehyun. Dia mengulurkan lengannya. "Ini buku harian Minkyung-ssi"

Daehyun mengambil buku itu. Dia terdiam saat melihat ekspresi Junhong yang terlihat begitu sedih.

"Ibu Minkyung-ssi terlihat begitu sedih, dia bilang putrinya adalah orang yang kuat dan menduga ada orang lain dibalik kasus bunuh diri anaknya–" Junhong tercekat. Bayangan demi bayangan saat ibunya menangis, menangisi kepergian anak sulungnya, kakak dari Junhong.

Sampai sekarang ibu masih belum bisa merelakan kepergian kakak. Bukan hanya ibunya, tetapi seluruh keluarganya termasuk Junhong. Mereka akan tetap memikul derita itu seumur hidup.

"Daehyun hyung.. Aku juga ingin berfikir kalau kematian Minkyung-ssi bukan karena kasus pemerkosaan itu. Aku ingin mengatakan hal itu pada ibunya Minkyung. Aku tahu rasanya hidup dengan perasaan seperti itu.. perasaan tidak rela di tinggalkan oleh orang yang kita cintai" Setetes kristal bening jatuh membasahi pipi Junhong. "Pasti sakit sekali.."

Daehyun maju mendekati Junhong. dengan satu tarikan kini Junhong sudah berada didalam pelukannya. Daehyun menatap lurus kedepan, tangan kanannya menggenggam jemari Junhong, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus kepala Junhong dengan lembut.

"Maaf.. sudah melibatkanmu dan membuatmu menangis"

…..

…..

"Cih merepotkan saja"

Pemuda dengan kulit gelap itu bergumam kesal, tangannya mengelap meja bar dengan perasaan tidak rela. Padahal dulu dia tidak usah susah-susah melakukan hal ini, karena ada banyak pelayan yang akan membantunya.

Tapi sekarang apa? setelah ayahnya bangkrut kemudian meninggal dunia, dia tidak pernah sanggup untuk menggaji pelayan baru yang bekerja dibar miliknya, alhasil mulai saat itu dialah yang harus turun tangan untuk mengurusi hal-hal semacam itu.

"Tapi setidaknya masih ada bar ini, aku masih bisa menghasilkan uang untuk hidup"

PRANG

Pemuda itu sontak menegakan tubuhnya, matanya mengedar kesetiap sudut ruangan. "Suara apa itu?" gumamnya. Dengan langkah yang penuh kehati-hatian, pemuda itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Perlahan tangannya mendorong pintu kamar mandi hingga terbuka.

"MATI!"

"AAAAAA"

Pemuda itu jatuh terduduk. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Dihadapannya kini ada sosok perempuan berambut panjang dengan darah yang menetes keluar dari kepalanya. "J-Jangan mendekat"

"KAI.. MATI!"

…

…

Junhong menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan untuk kemudian dia keluarkan. Matanya sedikit mengintip keluar, tepat kearah ruang tamu, dimana ada seorang pemuda yang kini tengah duduk tenang disana sembari membaca sebuah buku.

"Kenapa aku harus gugup? Ais.." Junhong merutuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian mulai berjalan keluar dengan wajah yang dibuat sebiasa mungkin. "Maaf menunggu"

Daehyun menoleh sebentar dan dia mengangguk. Junhong meletakan minuman yang tadi dia bawa diatas meja, dan dia duduk disebelah Daehyun. Kepalanya menoleh kesamping, memperhatikan raut wajah Daehyun yang terlihat begitu serius.

'Kejadian yang tadi.. apa Daehyun hyung tidak merasakan sesuatu ya? Padahal biasanya dia selalu jahat kepadaku' Junhong memajukan bibirnya. Benar, Daehyun selalu sukses membuatnya ingin marah-marah seharian.

"Tidak pernah melihat orang tampan sebelumnya ya?"

Junhong melotot mendengar penuturan Daehyun, dia mengalihkan tatapannya kesembarangan arah. "Setiap hari aku selalu melihat orang tampan tepat saat aku berkaca" ucapnya ketus.

Daehyun menoleh. "Menurutku kau tidak tampan"

"Apa?!" Junhong mendelik kesal.

"Tapi kau manis"

Junhong yang baru saja akan mengeluarkan kata-kata ketusnya mendadak menelan suaranya. Apa tadi dia tidak salah dengar? Daehyun mengatakan dia manis? Walaupun Daehyun tidak mengatakannya dengan keras, tapi mau bagaimanapun Junhong masih bisa mendengarnya.

Ya Tuhan, tolong bangunkan Junhong dari mimpi!

"Kau lihat gambar ini?"

Junhong merengut, pemuda itu selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka secepat kilat! "Gambar apa?"

"Salib dengan ular" Daehyun menunjuk gambar yang tergambar pada buku harian Minkyung.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan kematian Minkyung-ssi?" Junhong bertanya penasaran tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada gambar salib yang dilingkari ular.

"Lihat tanggalnya, ini ditulis pada hari setelah peristiwa itu" Daehyun mencoba membalik lembar berikutnya, namun kosong.

"Kenapa halaman ini dirobek?" Junhong merengut. "Apa dia sengaja merobeknya?"

Daehyun menutup buku ditangannya dan menghela nafas. "Bisa aku minta tolong lagi padamu?"

"Kalau hal yang sulit aku tidak mau" Junhong menggeleng tidak setuju. Bagaimanapun bertemu dengan orang tua korban adalah hal yang sangat sulit baginya.

"Ini tidak akan sulit, hanya hal sederhana yang agak merepotkan karena butuh waktu"

…..

…..

"Himchan-ssi?"

Himchan menoleh dan dia merengut bingung saat matanya menangkap sosok pemuda manis yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Siapa?"

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum membungkuk sopan. "Aku Yoo Youngjae, sepupu Xi Luhan" ucapnya.

"Ah, maaf karena tidak mengenalimu Youngjae-ssi" Himchan menggaruk kepala belakangnya canggung. "Ada apa malam-malam begini menemuiku?"

Youngjae menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. "Um.. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Ini masalah pribadi"

Himchan berfikir sebentar sebelum dia mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, kita bicarakan didalam mobilku saja"

…..

"Hari ini aku bertemu seorang paranormal yang mengaku-ngaku bisa melihat arwah. Dia datang keapartemen karena Luhan hyung yang meneleponnya" Youngjae melihat keluar jendela dan menghela nafas. "Paranormal itu bilang arwah yang menghantui Luhan hyung tidak akan bisa menyakiti manusia, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Himchan menoleh. "Apa kau yakin dia seorang paranormal yang asli? Maksudku, dia benar-benar bisa melihat yang seperti itu"

"Entahlah" Youngjae mengangkat bahunya. "Himchan-ssi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu" Himchan menghela nafas. "Selama ini aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan hal yang seperti itu. Daehyun lah yang selalu turun tangan untuk menangani semuanya" Jelasnya.

"Tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat yang buruk"

"Tenanglah" Himchan tersenyum kearah Youngjae. "Aku yakin semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja Youngjae-ssi, kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir"

Youngjae membalas senyuman Himchan. "Terimakasih, aku permisi–"

"Tetaplah dimobil, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

…..

…..

"Kris-ssi?"

Youngjae berjalan sedikit terburu-buru untuk menghampiri sosok Kris yang berdiri didepan pintu depan gedung apartemen. "Maaf, tapi kenapa anda disini?"

"Aku mendapatkan telepon dari Luhan-ssi, dia menyuruhku untuk datang secepatnya"

Youngjae merengut bingung. Untuk apa Luhan hyung menyuruh seorang paranormal datang malam-malam begini?

KRING KRING

Youngjae tersentak kaget saat ponselnya berbunyi, dengan gerakan cepat dia merogoh ponsel yang ada disaku celana dan mengangkat teleponnya. "Luhan hyung? Ada apa? Sekarang aku sudah ada du elevator"

"_T-Tolong.."_

"H-Hyung.." Youngjae berdiri kaku. Suara Luhan terdengar bergetar. "H-Hyung kau–"

"_KYAAAAAAA"_

Sambungan tiba-tiba terputus sesaat setelah bunyi teriakan milik Luhan.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang mengganggunya. Kita harus cepat!" Saat pintu elevator terbuka, Kris dengan cepat segera berlari menyusuri lorong menuju apartement milik Luhan.

Himchan yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini ikut berlari dibelakang Kris dan Youngjae. "Kenapa lorongnya sempit sekali, aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada didepan sana!" Himchan menggerutu kesal.

"LUHAN!" Kris berteriak kencang sembari mencoba membuka pintu. "Percuma saja! Pintunya terkunci"

Youngjae menekan tombol diponselnya, berusaha untuk menghubungi Luhan didalam sana. "Bodohnya aku karena tidak membawa kunci cadangan" Youngjae hampir menangis saat ini. Dia merutuk dalam hati karena kecerobohannya. "Kenapa tidak diangkat?"

"Youngjae-ssi! Aku meminjam kunci cadangan dari pengurus apartemen!" Himchan segera membuka pintu itu.

Kosong..

Youngjae berlari masuk. Kepalanya mengedar untuk menemukan sosok Luhan yang mungkin saja bersembunyi disuatu ruangan.

DEG

"I-Itu.."

"Luhan-ssi tidak ada di toilet, dia juga tidak ada–" Perkataan Himchan terhenti saat matanya menangkap suatu benda yang tergeletak dilantai. "B-Bukankah itu ponsel? Dan.. Darah?"

"Luhan hyung.. Menghilang?" Youngjae menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

…..

…..

"Oh Sehun"

Sehun menoleh, menatap dingin suho yang kini sudah duduk dihadapannya. "Ada apa?" ucapnya malas.

"Ku dengar kau kabur dari rumah, kenapa bisa?" Suho meniup pelan secangkir coklat panas yang ada ditangannya. "dan sampai kapan kau akan menetap dirumah ku? Ini sudah hampir seminggu"

Sehun berdecih. "Kenapa? Kalau kau tidak suka aku tinggal disini aku akan keluar"

"Aiss kau ini emosional sekali!" Suho berdecak sebal. "Aku kan hanya bertanya. Lagi pula selama Luhan hyung belum sembuh total kau boleh tinggal disini, letak apartemenku lumayan dekat dengan apartemen Luhan hyung" ucapnya.

Sehun hanya mendengung sebentar sebagai balasan atas perkataan Suho.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa kabur dari rumah?" Suho kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Karena aku malas bertemu ayahku" Sehun menjawab sekenanya.

KLIK!

Mata Suho mengerjab bingung saat tiba-tiba lambu diapartemennya tiba-tiba padam. "Apa ada pemadaman listrik?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Kau tunggu disini, aku akan pergi keluar seben–"

Tubuh Sehun dan Suho sontak menegang. Mata mereka melotot tepat kearah jendela apartemen yang menampakan sosok wanita berambut panjang dengan darah yang merembes dikepalanya.

"Kalian juga harus mati!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yeay, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga.

Kalau ada yang masih bingung dengan ceritanya silahkan baca ulang dan perhatikan setiap detailnya baik-baik. Disana ada beberapa petunjuk yang nantinya akan bisa dipakai untuk menebak siapa dalang dibalik semua ini. Kalau gak teliti, pasti kalian bakal bingung diakhir wkwk Oh ya ada pemain tambahan yaitu… KAI Jeng Jeng Jeng! Chapter depan dia bakal muncul lebih banyak.

Tanggal 28 Desember nanti akan ada update ff masal oleh beberapa author di bapyaoifanfiction . wordpress . com (hilangkan tanda spasi) saya akan mengupdate sekitar 3 ff sekaligus termasuk ff Reincarnation. jadi, tanggal 28 nanti jangan lupa berkunjung ke wordpress oke? ^^ yang suka ff B.A.P harus berkunjung kesana.

Akhir kata..

Review Please? ^^


	4. Light after Dark 4

Title : Psychic Detective

.

Genre :

Mystery, Horror

.

Main Cast :

Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong

Xi Luhan

Bang Yongguk

Kris

.

Rating : PG-15

.

Other Cast :

B.A.P and EXO Members

.

.

.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan dengan detail apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Yongguk menyimpan kedua lengannya pada kantung celananya, matanya mengedar, memperhatikan seluruh sudut kamar untuk memastikan tidak ada yang terlewat dari penglihatannya.

Youngjae menelpon nya tadi, dan menyuruhnya untuk segera datang ke apartemen Luhan. Dia bilang Luhan menghilang didalam kamarnya secara tiba-tiba.. bagaimana bisa?

Himchan terdiam pucat, dirinya masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Akal sehatnya terus saja berteriak jika kasus menghilangnya orang di dalam ruangan tidak mungkin bisa terjadi, tapi kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya membuat dia lagi-lagi harus menelan kenyataan itu bulat-bulat.

"Detektif Yongguk, biar aku yang menjelaskan" Kris yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya berbicara.

"Kau siapa?" Yongguk menatap Kris dengan pandangan dingin miliknya. "Dan dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Ah maaf" Kris mengeluarkan kartu nama dari dompetnya dan menyodorkannya kearah Yongguk yang menerimanya malas. "Aku Kris, paranormal yang Luhan panggil untuk mengusir arwah yang selama ini mengganggunya"

Yongguk menatap kartu nama itu lama. Orang ini mencurigakan. Yongguk melirik kearah Kris. "Bisa kau jelaskan kronologi kejadiannya?"

"Aku kemari karena Luhan menganggilku untuk mengusir arwah yang mengganggunya tadi" Kris mendongak, matanya mengedar kesegala ruangan. "Saat dipintu masuk aku bertemu dengan mereka berdua yang juga mendapat telepon dari Luhan, seingatku saat itu pukul 12.30, melalui interphone di pintu aku meminta Luhan untuk melepaskan autolock pintu supaya kami bisa masuk"

"Waktu itu Luhan masih ada didalam kamarnya?" Yongguk bertanya.

"Waktu kami naik elevator Luhan kembali meneleponku dan meminta kami untuk segera datang, sambungan telepon terputus sesaat setelah Luhan berteriak ketakutan" Youngjae menambahkan.

"Ya, aku juga mendengar teriakan itu" Kris memejamkan matanya, dan menghela nafas. "Ketika kami tiba di depan pintu apartemennya, pintu itu terkunci rapat, Himchan-ssi meminjam kunci cadangan dan dengan kunci itu kami masuk kedalam apartemennya. Tapi saat kami masuk kedalam Luhan sudah tidak ada"

Dahi Yongguk merengut. Dia menghilang? Bagaimana bisa?

Youngjae maju selangkah, lengannya terulur untuk memberikan ponsel milik Luhan yang ternodai darah. "Aku menemukan ponselnya tergeletak di lantai"

Yongguk menerimanya. "Bagaimana dengan kunci kamarnya?"

"Kunci itu ada di atas tempat tidur" Youngjae menunjuk tempat tidur Luhan. "Ini kunci tipe bin cylinder, tipe seperti ini sangat sulit unyuk di buat duplikatnya"

"Mungkin dia keluar melalui jendela" Yongguk masih mempertahankan sesuatu yang masuk akal baginya. Tidak ada orang yang bisa menghilang!

"Jendela ini dikunci dari dalam" Kris menyibak gorden yang menutupi Jendela. "Sekarang ini kita berada dilantai 9. Jika dia memang keluar melalui jendela, dia pasti sudah mengalami luka parah atau bisa juga terbunuh"

"Kalau begitu, ada orang yang membawa Luhan pergi saat kalian sedang berada di elevator" Yongguk bersidekap dada. "Bisa saja bukan?"

"Rentang waktu saat telepon Luhan terputus dengan saat kami tiba di depan pintu apartemennya paling lama hanya 30 detik. Waktu 30 detik tidak akan cukup untuk membawa orang yang berontak pergi dari tempat ini dan menghilang tanpa ketahuan oleh kami. Benar?"

Yongguk berdecih. Benar. Waktu 30 detik tidak akan cukup. Dia menatap tajam Kris. "Kau mencurigakan" desisnya.

"Kau mencurigaiku karena apa?"

"Kau berbohong bukan? Kau bukan paranormal?" Tuduh Yongguk.

"Aku paranormal. Tapi caraku untuk berhubungan dengan hal-hal seperti itu bukan seperti paranormal yang menggunakan mantra atau kertas-kertas. Aku.. mempunyai cara tersendiri"

"Kalau begitu cara seperti apa yang kau gunakan?"

"Aku.. bisa melihat arwah" bisik Kris. "Aku berbicara dengan arwah untuk mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan mereka tertahan di dunia ini, lalu menghilangkan penyebab itu. Pendeknya, aku meyakinkan mereka untuk pergi"

DEG

Yongguk terkejut mendengarnya. Orang ini.. Logikanya barusan... sama persis dengan pemikiran Daehyun..

KLIK

Semuanya terkejut.

"M-Mati listrik?" Himchan mengerjab bingung. Dirinya sedikit merapatkan diri dengan tubuh Yongguk yang tepat berada disampingnya sejak tadi. Tapi saat matanya terpusat pada jendela..

"I-Itu.."

Youngjae memundurkan langkahnya sembari menutup mulutnya yang siap berteriak. Sedangkan Yongguk tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

sosok wanita berambut panjang dengan darah yang merembes dikepalanya tengah melayang dibalik jendela besar apartemen Luhan. "KALIAN.." Suara itu terdengar serak. "MATI SAJA!"

"HUWAAAAA" Teriakan Himchan bersatu dengan teriakan milik Youngjae. Mereka berdua jatuh terduduk karena ketakutan.

KLIK

Lampu kembali menyala, tapi sosok itu menghilang. Yongguk dengan cepat berlari menuju jendela dan membuka jendela yang terkunci itu. "Sial! Kemana dia pergi?!"

"Dia menghilang dan kau tidak bisa menemukannya. Ingat, arwah tidak punya tubuh kasar" Kris berdiri disamping Yongguk.

Yongguk menggeram. Brengsek!

…..

…..

"Hei Kucing jadi-jadian, cepat bangun"

Daehyun bergumam pelan, matanya sedikit terbuka namun detik kemudian tertutup kembali. Oh ayolah, dia masih sangat mengantuk.

"HOII!" Yongguk mulai kehabisan kesabaran, dengan kasar dia menguncang tubuh Daehyun. Tapi tubuh itu tetap tidak merespon, bergerak pun tidak. "Bocah tengik! Cepat bangun"

"Kau berisik pak tua, pergi sana" Daehyun bergumam malas.

Yongguk hampir melempar vas bunga ke arah Daehyun, namun dia urungkan saat dia sadar dirinya masih membutuhkan bocah tengik ini. "Tapi ini mendesak"

Daehyun membuka matanya. "Tidak bisakah kau sehari saja tidak mengusik ku? Hari ku menjadi buruk kalau kau muncul" Dia membalikan badannya memunggungi Yongguk dan kembali menutup matanya. "Kalau ada yang ingin kau beritahukan silahkan bicara, aku akan mendengarkan"

Yongguk menatap punggung Daehyun, dia menghela nafas. Bocah ini, jika dia tahu apa yang terjadi semalam pasti reaksinya akan berbeda. Seperti kucing yang diberi ikan asin, langsung menyambar mangsa yang ada di depannya ckck.

"Aku baru sadar bahwa di dunia ini banyak sekali kejadian aneh ya" Yongguk memulainya.

"kau sedang mengigau tentang apa lagi hyung?" Tanya Daehyun malas.

"Begini.. kemarin malam ada orang yang menghilang dari ruangan tertutup disebuah apartemen. Dan lagi, arwahlah yang dituding telah menghilangkannya"

DEG

Mata itu mendadak terbuka. Daehyun menatap lurus kedepan. Arwah yang menghilangkannya? Daehyun dengan segera bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk menghadap Yongguk.

Yongguk berdecih. Tuh kan, dia seperti kucing yang diberi ikan asin. "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kejadian itu?"

Daehyun diam sebentar. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar kejadian seperti itu sebelumnya" ucapnya. "Menurut logikaku, arwah tidak mungkin bisa membuat seseorang menghilang dalam sekejap"

"Tapi bagaimana jika itu benar-benar terjadi?"

"Kemungkinannya hanya 5 persen. Arwah itu kumpulan perasaan seseorang yang tidak punya kekuatan untuk mempengarusi fisik mereka yang hidup. Biarpun begitu, masih ada kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi. Belum ada bukti yang bisa membuktikan arwah bisa melukai seseorang"

"Tapi paranormal itu yang mengatakannya padaku" Yongguk bergumam.

"Maksudmu paranormal Kris?"

"Ya.. Paranormal kris yang –Eh.. BAGAIMANA BISA KAU TAHU NAMA PARANORMAL ITU?" Yongguk berteriak kaget, membuat Daehyun sontak menutup kupingnya.

"Ini masih pagi pak tua! Jangan berisik atau ku tendang kau keluar"

"Kapan kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat aku sedang menyelidiki apartemen yang menjadi lokasi butuh diri Han Minkyung"

"Apa menurutmu dia benar-benar bisa melihat arwah?" Yongguk menatap Daehyun dengan serius. "Aku agak mencurigainya"

"Entahlah" Daehyun bangkit berdiri. Berjalan pelan menuju lemari es untuk mengambil minuman dingin. "Aku tidak bisa membuktikannya. Tapi.. perkataannya tentang arwah yang ada di apartemen itu memang benar, aku juga bisa melihatnya"

"Hm.." Yongguk mulai berfikir keras. Bagaimana pun dia belum mempercayai sosok itu sepenuhnya.

"Faktanya, bukan hanya aku yang bisa melihat arwah. Ada banyak orang diluar sana yang juga memiliki kemampuan yang sama" Daehyun meminum minumannya.

Yongguk terdiam. Ya.. memang ada orang lain yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti milik Daehyun.

Laki-laki itu salah satunya..

Ayah dari Jung Daehyun..

…..

…..

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Junhong mendongak, mendapati Daehyun yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Dia menggeleng lemas, tidak ada semangat sedikitpun untuk hari ini. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan wajahku, tetap tampan dan mempesona" ucapnya.

Daehyun terkekeh mendengarnya, mendudukan dirinya disamping Junhong yang duduk sendirian di bangku taman seperti anak kucing yang tersesat. "Bukannya sudah ku bilang kalau kau ini tidak tampan tapi manis"

Pipi Junhong mendadak memerah. Astaga.. Daehyun mengatakan hal itu lagi. "B-Berhentilah bi-bicara yang aneh-aneh hyung!" ucap Junhong sembari memukul lengan Daehyun pelan.

"Aku berbicara kenyataan tadi" Ucap Daehyun membela diri. Dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Junhong yang menunduk dan tidak berniat membalas ucapannya. "Lihat dirimu, kau seperti kucing betina yang sedang dalam masa perkawinan, malu-malu saat digoda kucing jantan"

Junhong melotot mendengarnya, menatap kesal kearah Daehyun. "Aku bukan betina!" ucapnya sebal.

"Oh ya? Kau terlihat seperti betina dimataku" ejek Daehyun.

"KAU!" Junhong mengangkat tangannya, melayangkannya tepat di pucuk kepala Daehyun. "Rasakan itu dasar menyebalkan!"

Daehyun mengaduh, menutupi kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran kekerasan. "Kau betina tapi pukulanmu sakit juga ya"

"APA?!" Tangan Junhong kembali terangkat untuk memukul kepala Daehyun, namun pukulan itu terhenti saat Daehyun menggenggam lengan Junhong erat. "Le-lepas!"

"Tidak akan" Daehyun menyeringai. "Benar-benar lemah"

Junhong menggeram kesal. Pria ini.. tidak bisakah sehari saja bersikap baik padanya? Astaga.. dia bisa darah tinggi kalau terus seperti itu. Melihat Daehyun yang lengah, Junhong segera memanfaatkannya, dengan gerakan kilat dia segera menggigit lengan Daehyun.

"Arghh sakit!" Daehyun melepaskan tangan Junhong, mengelus lengannya yang memerah. "Ini sakit kau tahu!"

Junhong menjulurkan lidahnya. "HA! Rasakan itu. Siapa suruh kau melawan–emph!"

Mata Junhong terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya membeku bahkan nafasnya pun terhenti. Mata tajam itu.. memandang lurus kedalam bola mata miliknya.. Junhong seperti terhipnotis, dan dia hanya pasrah saat bibir tebal itu sedikit melumat bibirnya.

Entah berapa lama dia menahan nafasnya, yang dia ingat, dirinya kini tengah meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang kosong. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau manis"

"H-Hentikan!" Junhong menutup wajahnya. Wajahnya seperti akan meledak saat ini.

Daehyun tersenyum kecil. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celana saat ponsel itu bergetar. Dia melihat siapa yang meneleponnya di layar. Yongguk hyung? Untuk apa dia menelepon?

"Halo?"

"_Kau dimana sekarang?"_

"Di Taman. Ada apa?" Daehyun melirik kearah Junhong yang tengah menatapnya penasaran.

"_Malam ini. Bisa kita selidiki apartemen milik Luhan? Aku sudah meminta izin Youngjae-ssi"_

"Baiklah. Aku akan kesana sekitar jam 8 malam"

"_Baik, aku tunggu"_

Sambungan itu terputus. Daehyun kembali memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku.

"Ada apa?" Junhong bertanya takut-takut saat melihat ekspresi Daehyun yang begitu dingin. Perubahan mood yang begitu drastis.

"Ini tentang kasus hilangnya Luhan. Aku akan menyelidikinya nanti malam" Daehyun menghela nafas mengingat cerita yang Yongguk ceritakan padanya. Tentang kronologis hilangnya Luhan.

"D-Dia menghilang?" Junhong menutup mulutnya terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah" Daehyun menatap Junhong. "Kau sendiri. Kenapa duduk ditaman sendirian?"

Wajah Junhong kembali terlihat murung. Dia menunduk, kembali mengingat setiap kata yang begitu menyentuh hatinya. "Semalam aku membaca seluruh buku harian milik Minkyung-ssi" Junhong menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Gadis itu menyimpan luka hati yang besar setelah kejadian itu.."

"Maksudmu?"

Junhong mendongak, menatap kearah Daehyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Kekasihnya tidak mempercayai dirinya lagi.. kekasihnya meninggalkannya setelah kejadian itu.." Junhong akhirnya menangis. "Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya malah meninggalkan dia disaat-saat seperti itu? Daehyun hyung, bagaimana bisa? hiks"

"Kekasih?"

Junhong mengangguk.

Kekasih yang menjauh pergi setelah kasus pemerkosaan itu.. Tunggu..

"Hyung?" Junhong menyentuh lengan Daehyun yang mengepal kuat. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada.." Daehyun menghela nafas. "Jangan menangis" Ucapnya lembut sembari mengusap air mata Junhong.

Dia menemukannya..

Ya.. Dia menemukannya..

….

….

Youngjae menghela nafas, menatap kearah sebuah cermin yang menampakan wajah lelahnya. "Ya Tuhan.. kapan semuanya berakhir" ucapnya sembari menutup wajahnya.

Kejadian akhir-akhir ini membuat dirinya tertekan. Apalagi kasus hilangnya Luhan yang belum bisa dipecahkan. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi kepada Luhan? Kepada sepupunya yang baru saja pulang berobat untuk melakukan terapi penyembuhan untuk penyakitnya.

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Youngjae tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, dia menatap layar ponselnya dan merengut. Tidak ada nama pemanggil. "Halo?.."

Tidak ada jawaban. Youngjae mengambil nafas gusar. "H-Halo? Ini sia–"

"MATI!"

"AAAAA" Youngjae melempar ponselnya kelantai kamarnya. Nafasnya memburu. Suara tadi begitu serak, menusuk.. Youngjae meringkuk ketakutan.

"T-Tolong aku.. hiks"

…..

…..

Kai menghela nafas, dia menatap dua pengunjung terakhir yang mendatangi bar miliknya, ini sudah malam tapi dua pemuda itu masih betah duduk di sana sembari mengobrol ringan.

"Maaf, tapi bar akan segera tutup" Ucap Kai malas. Secara tidak langsung mengusir kedua pemuda itu untuk segera pergi dari bar miliknya.

"Sehun-ah, kita harus pulang" Suho berusaha membujuk pria berkepala batu dihadapannya, astaga.. pria ini begitu keras kepala. "Ini sudah malam kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu. Sebentar lagi, aku masih ingin minum hyung" ucapnya acuh, mengabaikan Kai yang tengah memandang tak suka kearahnya.

Suho menghela nafas. "Hentikan! Sudah cukup kau berlarut dalam kesedihan karena Luhan menghilang. Ini tidak akan membantu menemukannya kau tahu?!"

Sehun menggerutu. "Kekasihku menghilang tanpa jejak, dia menghilang dibawa arwah. Bukankah itu konyol?" Sehun menjambak rambutnya gusar.

"A-Arwah?" Kai bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Arwah? Oh tidak, itu kata yang begitu sensitive untuknya akhir-akhir ini.

"Ya arwah" Sehun mengangguk. "Itu konyol. Tapi benar-benar terjadi"

"Sudahlah Sehun" Suho kembali menyela. Dia akhirnya bangkit untuk menggotong Sehun yang sudah setengah sadar karena mabuk. "Uangnya sudah ku selipkan didalam bon, kami pergi"

Kai mengangguk, menatap kepergian kedua pemuda itu dalam diam. "Mereka membicarakan arwah?" Kai menyentuh tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin. "Astaga itu menyeramkan!" ucapnya sembari bergegas membersihkan bar dan menutupnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Haii saya kembali membawa cerita ini ^^

DaeLo kiss uyeee wkwk gak ada rencana buat masukin adegan romance DaeLo di ff ini, soalnya kan ff ini fokus ke kasus Luhan, tapi entah mengapa saya gregetan pengen masukin moment DaeLo yang manisss huahaha dan jadilah seperti itu wkwk

Ada banyak readers yang masih bingung xD aduh gimana ya.. saya juga bingung ini mau jelasinnya gimana biar kalian gak bingung. Gini aja deh, kalian bisa tanya apa yang kalian bingung di kotak review, next chapter akan saya jawab ya :)

Saya update ff Reincarnation loh ^^ yang belum baca silahkan baca dan review.

Akhir kata..

Review pleaseee?


End file.
